


Long Story Short

by catradoraslight



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, I hate Harper ., I love Roley so much why does she only had 5 minutes of screentime, its been a month and I'm still bitter alexa play so what by loona, soft, title by taylor swift cause I was listening to the song while I finished this up, welcome to this was supposed to be small but it got out of hand, who tf is Roley you may ask and I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoraslight/pseuds/catradoraslight
Summary: The one where John's fish emergency kept him from going to Abby's rescue but Riley was a really good friend... And then she was something more.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Long Story Short

**Author's Note:**

> Are we still shipping them? I hope so! So this was supposed to be written entirely last month but college happened so let it be known that half of this was written right when the movie came out and the other half in the past few weeks.  
> I hope you like it!!  
> English isn't my first language so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them :)

When Riley came back with their drinks Abby was no where to be found. Probably dragged away by some fancy person to talk about something Riley was sure Abby didn’t care about. Poor her, she thought as she sipped from both cups in her hand. Might as well not waste the shitty rich drink.

When white elephant started and Abby was still missing, Riley started to get antsy. She was looking forward to finally have someone to make fun of this party with her. Riley tried her best not to be in the middle of the crowd, finding a lone chair to sit in as people opened presents and pretended to like them.

When the screams started and Sloane and Harper got running into the room Riley knew things would only go downhill.

And she had a front row seat. She wish she didn’t.

The whole room quieted down when Sloane screamed at the top of her lungs about how her younger sister was a lesbian. Riley's eyes widened for a second as she look at the girl who was her first love panic in front of her. For half a second, just that, a tiny vengeful piece of her felt victorious. Harper was finally getting what she planted. Riley shut that tiny piece of her down, mad at herself for thinking like that. She would never want for anyone to be shoved out of the closed. It hurt too much, to deal with the consequences before it was the right time.

While everyone focused on the two sisters, Riley's eyes quickly found Abby by the door. Waiting.

“She's lying.” Harper says.

Damn it. Some people don’t really change do they? Riley thinks. Harper looks at her and all she can do is send her a disapproval look.

Everyone hears the front door opening and closing but they're too focused on the two sisters now almost punching each other that no one pays no mind to the sound.

Except for Riley.

She couldn’t care less about the Caldwell's fiasco. Abby needed someone. And well, Riley was the only someone available. She was also probably the only one who understood what the blonde girl was feeling.

Finding Abby wasn’t too hard. She was by the garden, seated on the grass, body even smaller than Riley remembers. She was shaking, Riley couldn’t figure it out if it was from the crying or the cold, probably both. She sat by Abby's side, and this time the blonde didn’t even try to hide her tears, and she didn’t even flinch when a hand found its way to her knee. Riley wasn’t really sure what to say, so she simply kept her hand there, letting Abby know she had support. Letting Abby know she wasn’t alone.

Like she wished someone did to her years ago.

“I don’t even know who that is. That’s not… It’s not my Harper.” Abby breaks the silence after a while.

“It is , it’s just a version of her you had no chance to see before.” Riley’s body was cold and she wished she brought coats for them.

“I don’t think I like this version. I can’t be with this version. I don’t want to be a secret.” Abby's voice was broken, like she didn’t want to say those words. “Is that wrong? I had… had this whole thing on my head and everything is just so… different than what I thought it would be and it hurts. Is it wrong Riley? That I’m upset for something I invented? That I don’t want to wait?”

And Riley wishes she could get Abby into her arms and protect her from everything. From the pain she was feeling. Abby was just so sweet and selfless, Riley doesn’t think anyone else would try to blame themselves on this situation but Abby… She was something else.

“Of course not. Harper lead you on, she said she was out, she said you'd have a nice holiday… It’s not your fault she didn’t tell you the whole truth. And you know.” Riley squeezed her knee. “Everyone needs to come out in their own terms, their own time… But she shouldn’t have hurt you in the process, shouldn’t have hurt _us._ And it’s also perfectly okay for you to not want to be shoved back into the closet. She shouldn’t have asked you to do that.” Abby's eyes met hers and Riley felt a little less cold. “Nothing that happened today, or any of the last few days, was your fault Abby.”

Abby smiles at her and it doesn’t quite reach her eyes but it’s something and Riley thinks it’s better than nothing.

They stayed there for a while, sitting in silence. Riley always loved the silence when she was alone but always made it awkward in some way when she was with someone else. But this time it felt natural, it felt right. She knew Abby didn’t need any words, knew nothing she said would help. Abby just needed company, support. And that Riley could give it to her.

“I don’t want to go back inside.”

“Well good I wouldn’t let you if you wanted.” That was a lie, Riley would absolutely let her go back if she wanted to. She would support any choice Abby made.

“But my stuff is in there and… How am I supposed to go back home?”

“How about we think about that tomorrow? You come to my parents house with me for the night, you get a really hot shower.” Riley notices the way Abby is shaking and by now she is 100% sure is from the cold. “We drink some more alcohol and then you get some rest. Problems can wait until tomorrow.”

“Riley…” Abby looks at her with such a soft look Riley's heart takes a small leap – which she completely ignores. Not the time for that.

“Don’t _Riley_ me, let’s go.” She gets up and offers her hand to the short haired girl. Abby thinks for a moment before offering a small smile and taking Riley's hand.

Riley knows the party won’t end because of what happened and she knows her parents won’t be home for a few hours. Sloane and Harper always fight at parties, it’s a Caldwell’s charm. Abby is quiet on the way to the house, looking at the window, Riley leaves her be, she knows the blonde has a lot to think about.

“Wow this is like… a mansion.” Abby comments as they get inside. “You're too nice to be rich.”

Riley laughs.

“Hey I'm not rich, my parents are.” The blonde girl looks at her funny and shakes her head as she hugs her own body. “C'mon I'll take you to the room so you can shower.”

Riley gets some of her own pajamas and a towel while Abby showers in the guest room's bathroom. She gets some more blankets from the closet as well before leaving the room so the blonde girl can take her time. And while Abby does so, Riley is in the kitchen getting a bottle of whisky from her parents cabinet. She feels powerless not being able to think of anything to say knowing Abby is heartbroken – Riley is not good at comforting people, she’s not even good at comforting herself – and she knows there’s really nothing she can say to ease the pain, she just has to be there, especially since she's the only one in the whole town who Abby knows and feels comfortable with right now.

The black haired woman is already taking a few gulps of the drink when Abby walks into the kitchen, shy steps and head down. Abby looks so small wearing her clothes that are a little too big for her. Riley thinks she looks cute, too cute. She takes a deep breath and offers the bottle to the other woman who takes it and gulps it.

“Thank you for all this.” Abby's voice is hoarse, like she's about to break down again. “You're like… the only person I have right now in here and you don’t even know me just… You treated me better than Harper did this whole weekend I-”

And just like that she's crying again and Riley has no idea what to do. She takes the bottle out of Abby's hands and hugs her.

It’s weird for a moment, for Riley at least. Abby holds onto the taller one's jacket strongly, hiding her face in it, like she doesn’t feel Riley tense up and the later is glad for it. She's just not good at contact and emotions, it’s just… weird. And Abby makes her heart tingle, she doesn’t like that. Riley makes sure her weirdness is gone so she can at least attempt to comfort the other woman.

“As the only two gay people out of the closet in this town. It’s kind of out job to protect each other Abby.” She says and ugh… Couldn’t she say something more emotional? “C'mon let’s get you to bed.”

Abby whispers something like “the bottle” as they separate and Riley makes sure to bring the alcohol with them as they get up the stairs, Riley's arm around the smaller woman's shoulders.

They both sit at the bed and Abby cries and drinks and cries a little more and it’s only an hour later that she's able to calm herself down. Her body is draped over the bed, and she's passed out with her head close to Riley's leg, who's still sitting.

Riley only looks at her and she feels so sorry for Abby. Abby was nothing but sweet to everyone this weekend and all she got in return was a broken heart and a terrible Christmas. She hates how such a sweet and nice person has to get caught up in the Caldwell’s whole drama. Especially Harper’s drama. Riley really thought the woman had changed, she wished she had. But apparently some things just never change. Harper's need to hide herself still topped her caring for others around her.

Her thoughts are broken when Abby groans in her sleep and one of her hands comes to rest on Riley's leg. It’s a nice feeling, and also an uncomfortable one at the some time. She doesn’t like what she’s feeling inside. Not the time, she tells herself before carefully taking Abby's hand out of her leg and getting up.

She sends a text to her parents telling them Abby's there and decides to sleep. The blonde woman in the other room was freaking out half an hour ago about how she didn’t want to face Harper nor her family, so Riley takes it upon herself to get Abby's things tomorrow morning, and it’s already late.

***

The next day Riley goes to the Caldwell’s house and she is lucky enough that Jane and Tipper are the only ones awake. Tipper doesn’t bat an eye at her and Jane – as the only Caldwell that Riley actually thinks is worth it – is sweet enough to help her gather Abby's things. Jane asks how the blonde is doing and seems genuinely concerned, Riley smiles and tells her Abby will be fine. They make small talk while packing things and Riley wonders how such a sweet human like Jane is part of such a problematic family.

Things are going well and they are almost finishing when Harper shows up.

“What is going on?” She asks and Riley has to take a deep breath.

“Oh Riley came to take Abby’s stuff.” Jane answers with a smile.

Harper looks at Riley and she can’t read the expression in the blue eyes.

“She stayed with you?”

“Yeah it’s not like she had that many places to go.” 

Jane clears her throat and as if she senses the air tense up, she leaves without saying much else.

“She could have came back.”

“Harper… please.” Riley finishes packing the bags and finally focuses her attention on the taller woman in front of her. “You made her holiday a nightmare.”

“Did she say that?”

“Look Harper, I'm not here to argue your relationship with you. I think that’s something you guys should talk it out when you get back home maybe. But she didn’t have to tell me anything, all I had to do was look at her.” Riley takes the bags and leaves before Harper says anything else. She really doesn’t feel like talking to the taller woman.

When she comes back home Abby and her parents are already awake and it surprises her the way both her parents are enchanted by Abby's presence. The blonde girl is talking about her PhD and Riley's father seems genuinely interested while her mother makes coffee for her guest. It’s a little weird, her parents have always pushed her to choose med school and nothing below, but they did change just not soon enough to let her make her own choices. It’s not like she hates what she does she just always questions if that’s really what she would’ve chose if she had a choice.

But anyway back to Abby… Riley was glad she seemed a little bit better than last night. She thanked Riley a thousand times for grabbing her stuff and said John was coming to pick her up in a couple of hours. Riley felt a little disappointed, for some reason she wished she had more time with Abby. But well everything good always came to an end.

They spent the next few hours talking and Abby really got to her parents heart, it was kind of unbelievable. A part of Riley asked herself if her mom was actually being nice or she just wanted Abby to like her more than she liked Tipper. Years of living in this theater town always made Riley doubtful of things. She guessed either way was fine, at least Abby felt comfortable and actually enjoyed her holiday a little, even if just for a few moments.

When John got there, Abby hugged Riley tight and this time it didn’t felt so awkward, she thanked her for everything and Riley almost had to hit her so she would stop.

“Don’t be a stranger ok? You have my phone.” Riley said and Abby smiled from the car.

“I'll call you when I get home.”

***

When the holidays are officially over and Riley has to go back to her actual life things get back to normal and she's less stressed working on a hospital than staying in a small town with judgmental people. She and Abby had became friends she thinks. They text everyday and Abby calls at least once a week. Riley enjoys those call a lot more than she thinks it’s healthy. Abby is sweet and she's nice and fun to talk to. Everyday she seems a little bit better and Riley is happy for it. She's living with John now, focusing solemnly on her PhD.

One day, a little bit after new years, they are face timing while Riley cooks something she's never done before while Abby watches her, laughing every time the brunette gets a step wrong.

“So I finally met Harper today.”

“How did that go?” Riley asks, some part of her body trembling in fear of the response.

“Weird. Did you know she told her parents I left cause my ex boyfriend told me to spend Christmas with him?”

Riley snorted.

“Oh God. How did she explained me getting your stuff?”

“I honestly have no idea… But anyway she cried; a lot, then she apologized.” Abby shrugs. “She said she misses me and all that… I mean I miss her as well you know.” Riley nods, cutting some carrots so she doesn’t have to face Abby right now. She hates how she can’t control her feelings, this stupid ass crush – yes she's accepted that – really needs to go. “But I just can’t see us working out anymore. I love her… loved, I don’t know. But she lied so much you know? Still does. I went to wanting to marry her to having no idea who she was in a span of four days…” Abby sighs and Riley looks up, focusing on the blonde on the other side of the screen. “To built the trust again… It would take so much effort. I’m not sure any of us has the strength to go through that. I know I don’t. I guess you can’t know someone in just a year. I thought I did and…” She shrugs again.

“You can.” Riley replied, getting confused eyes in return. “Know someone in a year, they just gotta let you know them. That’s the problem with Harper, she didn’t let you.”

“Yeah well; it would’ve save us a lot of trouble if she did… Anyway John's here I have to go bye Riley I'll text you please don’t burn your place down!”

“Bye Abs, I’ll try.”

Riley sighs as she sets her phone down. She's happy for Abby. Not a “I'm happy you're single”, oh no she knew this dumb crush of hers would not ever happen, God no. She was happy because Abby was putting herself in first place, she knew what she wanted now and that made Riley proud.

It was weird; Riley thought. They’ve knew each other for not even a month yet but Riley felt so protective and close to Abby it was ridiculous. And she knew Abby felt the same, they’ve talked about it. Maybe having their heart broken by the same person made them those friends for life or something. Riley liked that idea.

***

Riley finishes her residency a few months later, she moves to New York where she finally gets a job at a hospital. The doctors are happy to have her and she _knows_ her father had put on a good word for her. She can’t complain it. It is a really good job.

She decides dealing with kids is her thing and she loves what she does, loves it when they smile at her cold stethoscope, and even when they cry at her mere presence, they are sweet and so pure, she never really imagined pediatrics would be her choice but it’s what she loves the most. No more doubt about that being her dream job. It is.

Riley is happy, she is 100% comfortable with her life now. Or well, maybe 99% would be more accurate.

You see, her small crush on Abby developed into something… more. But really no one can blame her, Abby was so sweet and so pretty and sometimes she flirted and all Riley could do was… panic. She didn’t even know if Abby was actually flirting or just joking, she was probably joking. They talked everyday through texts and they still called each other at least twice a week. Abby became a part of Riley's life and her heart… her heart liked Abby a lot.

It’s July now, and for some reason, she had got the 4th of July off, and after much insistence from Abby, she found herself at Philly’s airport. John was throwing a party for the holiday and Riley’s presence was apparently mandatory.

“Riley!” She hears a familiar voice up ahead and she can’t help but smile, Abby is a few meters away and she has that beautiful smile on her lips as she waves. Riley kinda missed her.

When Abby throws herself at her, Riley doesn’t feel weird like she did the first time, she hugs her back and pulls her closer. It feels good. She really did miss her.

“I missed you.”

“You called me last night Abs.” Riley says still with a smile on her lips.

“But I haven’t seen you.” Abby pouts. “Also last time you saw me I wasn’t at my best.” 

“And you are now?” Riley asks, looking at her straight in the eye.

“Yeah. I think I am.”

“That’s good to know Abs, really. Now can we go? This airport isn’t that nice.”

Abby takes them straight to the apartment she shares with John and he's thrilled to finally meet the famous Riley that Abby apparently talks so much about. Riley likes him.

The three of them talk for the rest of the day and Riley feels actually at home with the two of them, she feels comfortable. She laughs about John's antics and stories about Abby. The blonde woman looks so much better now and Riley is so happy for her, she feels like she finally met the real Abby and she thinks this version is even more amazing than the one she already liked last Christmas.

The next day, after Riley had been dragged around the city by both John and Abby, she offers to buy food for the party since all John and Abby had was alcohol. The apartment starts to fill up with people before the pizza gets there and Riley feels the need to drink even with an empty stomach, too many people. It isn’t really a smart choice she decided after a few drinks.

The people are nice tho, and she finds herself making small conversation with some girls who are pretty interested in her line of work. Riley can’t exactly focus on the conversation, not because she might be slightly drunk already but because Abby is in the other side of the room, laughing and drinking from a can of beer as she talks with John's guy of the week. She has a cap on her head and wears simple jeans and a black crop top. She looks beautiful and Riley thinks she might die. Abby looks at her a few times and smiles every single one of them, Riley can’t help but smile back, and it’s not a soft smile, it’s a “fuck I want you” smile. She can’t really help it, Abby is just too… Abby.

It’s hours later when the blonde girl finally makes her way to Riley, who's now standing alone next to the kitchen sink, a cup with water in her hands.

“You're done drinking?” Abby asks.

“Yeah, I'm too old for next day hangovers.”

“Me too.” Abby looks at her and it’s a look Riley can’t exactly comprehend even if she's good at reading people. The blonde gets a little closer and all she can do is hold her breath. “You’re not drunk are you?”

Riley turns her head to the side and rolls her eyes a bit.

“Just a tiny bit.”

“Okay.”

Abby puts one of her hands in Riley's waist and her face is just more centimeters away from the taller one's, their lips almost touching, but she doesn’t get any closer than that. She waits for Riley to close the small gap. The brunette is a little surprised but she doesn’t let it show.

“Are _you_ drunk?” Riley asks instead, letting her breath hit the other woman's face. And she hopes the answer is what she wants to hear because _GOD_ she wants to kiss those lips, she almost needs it.

“Just a little.” It’s Abby’s turn to let her breath hit Riley and the black haired woman almost trembles.

“That’s good enough for me.”

Riley grabs a hold of Abby's neck and pulls her in, kissing her with all the lust she's been feeling for the woman for well, months now. Abby tastes like alcohol and it’s somewhat bitter but Riley doesn’t care. She bites Abby's lower lips so the woman lets her in and wow, Riley never felt this dizzy while kissing someone, it feels like all her breath has been ripped out of her in just a few seconds. Their tongues fight with each other for a while but Riley is fine with letting Abby take control, she lets the woman explore her entire mouth and it’s delightful, giddying. She lets her push her back entirely against the sink. They’re so close to each other Riley can almost feel the blonde's heartbeat.

Abby pulls back and Riley can’t help but let her lips follow her, pecking her once more. The blonde smiles.

“Come here.”

Abby grabs her hand and pulls her to her room, closing the door behind the two of them. She sits Riley on her bed and keeps holding her hand.

“I really want to kiss you.” She whispers.

“You already did Abs.” Riley pulls the girl closer to her and in no time they are kissing again.

Riley has no idea how much time they spend kissing. Abby lays her down on the bed and keeps on kissing her for minutes, hours, she doesn’t know. There’s hands on her hair and nails on her waist, a leg between hers and it takes so much on her not to moan. They kiss slowly and then fast, sweetly and then aggressively, there’s so much tongue and so much biting and sucking on each others lips Riley is on a bliss. She might be on a dream she thinks at some point. And then Abby half moans when Riley scratches her neck and she knows this is real. That noise is too real.

She wants more; she wants so much more. But she can’t, not when they might still be slightly drunk. Not when she knows she has feelings for Abby, and she has no idea what this all means for the blonde.

They don’t hear the fireworks nor the screams of the people outside, they don’t hear glasses breaking or people leaving. They are in their own world.

Riley doesn’t remember when they fall asleep exactly she just knows there’s a comfortable weight above her when it happens, and in the next morning she wakes up and it’s gone. She's alone.

They don’t talk about the kisses, but Abby holds her hands the entire day, and when she leaves Riley at the airport, she kisses her cheek and lingers a bit too long.

“I'll see you soon okay? Call me when you get home.” She whispers, mouth a little too close to Riley's ear.

“I will Abs.” Riley squeezes her hands before going to her gate.

She hates the way it feels like a part of her stays with Abby.

***

Two more months pass by and Riley is now the one waiting for Abby in New York’s airport. But now things are different. Abby is actually moving in with her now. And while John was crying his eyes out for losing his roommate, Riley couldn’t be happier to have one, especially if it’s Abby.

The blonde had been trying to find a job in her work area and to “double up the chances” she decided applying for jobs in New York as well wouldn’t hurt. She wasn’t really confident she would actually get it. But well she did, and Riley was quick to tell her they would be living together. It made Abby actually glad cause she had no idea how she would pay for an apartment alone in that city.

It isn’t weird for them to live together, it’s actually quite peaceful. Their work schedules sometimes makes them stay a day or two without seeing each other but most of the time they are home at night.

They watch movies every time Riley can be home at night and get to know each other even more than they did thru text messages and late night calls.

Riley learns about Abby's dark days as soon as her parents died, about her nights sleeping in prison cells when she was just a kid, and drinking until she numbed herself, about how she grew up with shitty family and never saw them again after she started working. Abby learns about Riley's traumas after being forced out of the closet, about her parents passive aggressive behavior towards her, about how it fucked her up and when they figured it out it was too late. Riley tells Abby about her problems socializing after what Harper did, she was scared of people, she learned how to keep her feelings inside.

“You know you don’t have to hide yourself from me right?” Abby tells her after.

Riley's eyes are swollen from crying, but she smiles, nodding.

“I know Abs. Thank you.”

“Come here.”

They hug and Riley can’t remember the last time she felt so safe and comfortable with someone holding her like that. She can’t stop thinking about how Abby makes her feel. Sometimes all Abby has to do is smile her way and Riley feels like her whole day had gotten better.

She knew what she was feeling, and for some reason, it didn’t scare her this time.

Falling in love with Abby was inevitable Riley thinks.

There was nothing in that woman not to like. She was sweet and smart and so beautiful. Riley loves the way she smiles for everyone in the street when they go out; loves how she goes out of her way to help someone; loves the way she could spent hours and hours talking about one historical event alone – her eyes shine and Riley loves that as well – Riley also loves the way Abby's eyes sometimes wake up lighter than usual, or the way she wrinkles her face when something bothers her. She loves how Abby is learning how to put herself, talking when something is a bother.

Riley loves her. So much.

It sounds like a dumb romantic comedy. Falling in love with your ex's ex. But well here she is, head over heels for Abby.

And if she can still read people, she thinks Abby feels the same. From the way she looks at Riley a little too long or the way she touches her every chance she has. The way she kisses her cheeks maybe a little too much or how she pretends to be asleep after their movie nights so she can sleep cuddled up to Riley on their ridiculously comfortable couch.

Riley knows Abby feels something. But honestly there isn’t much hurry, they have all the time in world.

***

The second time they kiss is inside their apartment.

Riley comes home from a busy night shift and she's exhausted. All she wants to do is take a long hot shower and sleep for the next 24 hours or more.

Abby is usually still asleep when she gets home from night shifts, still too early into the day for her to have to wake and go to work. So Riley is surprised when she opens their apartment door and finds the smaller woman up and about, roaming around the kitchen and singing. She smiles without even meaning to. Damn Abby and her adorable way of… existing.

“Well good morning, what are you doing up?” She asks taking her shoes off and groaning in satisfaction when her feet touch the cold floor.

“You're home I didn’t see you coming in.” Abby smiles and Riley almost melts. It’s so easy to melt with Abby. “My boss called like half an hour ago, something happened with something and I don’t have to go in today.” She takes a bowl from the up counter with some difficulty while Riley only observes. She likes watching Abby, maybe a little too much. “So I decided.” Abby leaves the bowl at the table and stops right in front of Riley, smiling bigger, making the taller look at her with some curiosity. “To make you breakfast.”

“Abs…” And here was the thing Riley had been friends with Abby for almost a year, been living with her for three months and she still couldn’t get over how sweet the blonde woman was. She wasn’t used to nice gestures. It always shocked her. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know but I was already awake anyway and I know you wouldn’t eat anything if I didn’t cook you anything. You would just going to shower and sleep which reminds me… I also prepared you the tub-”

And Riley has no idea what happens to her but she surges forward, gluing her lips to Abby's. She was so tired and so in love and she was just so done with only looking at Abby and thinking about how it would feel to have her lips glued to hers again. This time Abby's lips tasted like fresh brushed teeth and a little bit of coffee, and she kisses Riley back without any hesitation, bringing her hands to the taller woman’s waist so she could bring her closer. Kissing Abby felt like finally coming home again, like everything Riley’s done in her life was worth just for this moment, every moment that lead to this was paid off. She wished she could stay there forever. With no alcohol in her system and knowing exactly what she felt for the blonde made everything about this kiss a 100% times better than their first one.

She was the one to pull back, hands still holding Abby's shoulders, Riley smiles, her face flushed.

“Sorry I just… I've been wanting to do that, ever since last time…”

“I know me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now go take your bath, I'll finish breakfast and then I can kiss you again.”

With a small pack to her lips, Abby lets go of her and gets back to cooking. Riley stays still for a few seconds, looking at the woman before twirling around with a small smile playing on her face.

She falls asleep later in the day with her head on the clouds as she listens to Abby singing outside her room. Riley smiles letting her eyes fall shut. She wakes up hours later and there’s a weight on top of her and Abby's perfume fills up her nose, Riley opens her eyes and Abby is there with her face hidden on the crock of her neck, breathing heavily, an arm thrown against her chest. Riley is surprised but she is also so comfortable and it feels so good and warm in there, she closes her eyes again, letting herself be taking by unconsciousness one more time.

Everything is fine and both of them are finally happy and with someone they knew they could trust. She thinks things can only go up from there, for both of them. She hopes Abby feels the same.

Riley might even have to thank Harper at some point for bringing them together – She probably never would.

***

They spend their first Christmas together in New York; inside their apartment, watching trashy horror movies and laughing at them. They kiss under the mistletoe which is the only decoration in their apartment because Abby insists it would be a good reason to kiss Riley as if they don’t do it every chance they get and _“I think we should keep this thing up all year Riley.”_

On their second Christmas together Riley’s parents decide to visit them and it’s stressful because they actually have to make their apartment look ready for Christmas but it’s also amazing because her parents really do adore Abby and Abby adores them right back.

Riley can only watch as her girlfriend’s eyes shine when her mom gives her a present and hugs her tightly. Abby looks so comfortable and so happy she could actually cry.

“I love you so much you know?” Abby tells her that night when they are already in bed.

“I love you too Abs.”

“I'm so glad that horrible holiday happened, I'm so glad it brought me to you. Thank you for being there for me, and still being here.”

***

It’s almost their third Christmas together when it happens.

They're in bed, their naked bodies touching each other after sex. Riley's hair being played with by Abby's hands, while her own hands draw circles in her girlfriend’s thighs. It’s such a simple moment, but Riley doesn’t think any other would fit better.

“Hey Abs?”

“Hmm?”

“Marry me.” She says as if it’s nothing.

“What?” The blonde asks, straightening her body, making Riley sit down and look at her.

“Marry me?” She asks now.

“No!”

“No?”

“Wait no, yes! Hold on.” Abby leaves the bed and walks out of the room, leaving a confused Riley behind. She comes back a few minutes later, a small box in her hands. Riley smiles. “I had all this thing prepared you know, ask your parents and then ask you on new years.” She pouts. “Now you just asked me to marry you after we had sex how romantic.”

Riley laughs and reaches forward to the small drawer beside the bed, pulling her own small box.

“I kinda screwed my own plan to be honest I swear I had something planned. But it kinda slipped… I just… I really want to spend my life with you Abs, all of it. I know you always said I was the one that helped you through things but you… You helped me so much. You still do. And I love you, and I'm so glad we met.”

“That’s more romantic.” Abby says, a smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah?” The blonde nods as she comes closer. “Can you say yes now then?”

“Yes. You say it now.”

“Meh I don’t know you didn’t really say much.”

Abby is now on top of Riley, their lips almost touching.

“Asshole.”

Their lips met and the rings are forgotten for a few hours.

***

On their third Christmas together they are engaged and after much insistence from Riley's parents they are back in the town that brought them together. It’s not a bad memory for Abby anymore, it has actually became a much cherished one.

Riley’s parents are thrilled when they show them their rings and they hug them both with so much love Abby can feel it coming out of their skins.

It’s December 23th and the small town is filled with snow and people going around buying forgotten items for their Christmas. The couple decides to walk around for a bit after spending almost an hour in a line for just two bottles of wine Riley's mother forgot to buy.

Their arms are linked with each other and they are right in front of the town's movie theater when Abby stops in her tracks.

“I gotta pee.” She says and Riley groans.

“Why you always do this?”

“Small body small bladder baby, I'll be right back.” She packs Riley’s lips and gets inside the theater.

Riley is distracted looking at the people at the other side of the street to notice the person approaching her.

“I thought that was you.” Harper’s familiar voice comes from behind.

“Oh, hi Harper.” She says turning around, looking at the taller woman and the other woman who was with her.

“I haven’t seen you in a couple of years.”

“Yeah I got a few vacation from holiday season.”

“This is um… This is my girlfriend Lea.”

“Oh; girlfriend?” Riley asks a bit surprised. The woman smiles and offers her hand. “I'm Riley.”

Things get a little awkward, Riley has no idea what to say and Harper seems to be in the same situation. The brunette looks at the way Harper holds Lea's hand with no hesitation and she feels a little proud.

“You're married?” Harper asks suddenly pointing at Riley's hand.

“Oh, engaged.” She can’t help but smile.

And it’s in this moment Abby decides to show up.

“Sorry I took a while there was those mint m&m's you like so I had to get them for you.” She says, apparently not noticing the two woman in front of her fiancée.

“Abby?”

“Harper?”

Riley says nothing, only waits for Harper to connect the dots, she raises her eyebrows and smiles when the tall woman in front of her widens her eyes.

“You two?”

“Yeah.” Riley answers, grabbing Abby's hand between both of hers. The blonde smiles, still seemingly processing things.

“Oh! Nice. Abby, this is my girlfriend Lea.” Abby smiles at the girl and waves. “You guys are coming to white elephant?”

“Oh no, that’s traumatic.” Abby says and Riley scoffs. “We're just spending with Riley’s parents.”

“Well you guys should, if you change your mind I'm sure mom wouldn’t mind much.” Harper says, now pulling Lea so they can leave. “It was nice meeting you, and I'm happy for you, really.”

“You too Harper.” Abby says.

“Well that was awkward.” Riley says pulling Abby for the opposite side so they can continue on their walk.

“Yeah; but I'm glad now she can at least tell people she has a girlfriend. I don’t really hold any grudges against her. She led me to you.”

“Yeah she did.”

“I'd do it all over again if I knew I'd met you in the end.”

Riley stops in her tracks and pecks Abby's lips. It’s so cold and they really should go home soon but right now she doesn’t care. She just wants to kiss her fiancée in the middle of the town she met her; in front of people who had judge her in the past.

Maybe she really _would_ thank Harper at some point. For leading her and Abby to each other.

It was the best thing that has ever happened in Riley's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Riley a lot I hope I did her justice! I'm sorry if thing got confused somehow like I said half was written last month and half the last few days
> 
> It's not my best work idk but I liked it I hope you guys did too!! It's been a while since I actually finish something. 
> 
> Merry early Christmas to whoever celebrates the holiday! Stan Loona for clear skin and watch The Wilds on Amazon!!!


End file.
